


【萨路】鎏金烛台

by diemoony



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, M/M, 庄园主AU, 第三方视角
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 技术走装逼流，风格仿安吉拉，本质是拿来做复健和排遣脑洞的。有肉。不要太在意年代的考据，差不多19世纪末再往前推一点……有一点小的私设，比如萨波没有失忆啊，萨波伤疤的具体位置啊，反正都是纯架空了……概括来说全文的脉络是，从前有一只萨波，屌天屌地但不敢屌弟弟，后来终于敢屌弟弟的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

我被吵醒时，秋雨还没有离开。屋外的天空是一种越渐暗沉的鼠灰，却还能听到雨点细碎敲击窗户的声音。这让我意识到我有多么怀念盛夏那些聒噪疯狂的雷雨，它们来势汹汹却总是很快就赶往别处，而秋雨则如你所见的如此缠人，拖拖拉拉，可能两三天都不止歇，更会让整个房间都充满潮湿冰冷的水汽。如果我没记错，哦，我当然不可能记错，这是入秋后的第二场雨，起始于第四十一周的周三，它在午餐前就开始往哥雅庄园吹送丝丝缕缕的冷风，当第一盘苹果派上桌的时候就开始狡猾地敲击窗玻璃，弄出那种清脆却跳跃的响动，妄图让用餐者分心，事实上真就有这样被诱惑了的傻瓜，叫嚷着想在餐后穿着雨靴去探访遥远小镇上那些肮脏的村民，哦，你说那到底是哪儿？我怎么会知道，我可从来没有离开过庄园，但我好歹也和巴斯见过几面，听过些只言片语的描述：距离这里有一小时多车程，到处都是乱走的家畜，满鼻是泥土的味道，大约就是如此晦暗无趣的地方。虽然那些村镇也是我，我是说我的主人财产的一部分，可我觉得那就如阁楼的蜘蛛网一般扫兴。  
哦，巴斯是一根油亮水滑的马鞭，他经常能跟随主人出去，又有专门的仆人给他擦洗上油，所以说起话来带着点乏味做作的高傲，不过他对我总还是得保持恭敬，毕竟我可是陪伴了这幢宅子几个世纪的人物，可以说，除了主人贴身放置在口袋里那块瑞士怀表，锁在橱柜最上层的那套银色餐具，还有三楼中间的那尊大理石半身像，就只剩下我知道，哥雅庄园最初到底是个什么样子。  
我想出于礼仪，我还是该好好的介绍下自己。  
我叫安德烈斯，是一支鎏金烛台，虽然我的制作者坚持我乃英国原产的新工艺高档货，但我自己可知道我的身体里流淌着哈布斯堡家族的血液，鬼知道他们怎么拥有了玛利亚女大公的戒指盒又偷偷融掉了它，现在那戒指盒的一部分包裹着我头顶的三个蜡烛座，它们都被雕刻上缠绕藤蔓簇拥含苞花蕊的纹样。我的整个身体修长光滑，塑造成半裸的天使低头祷告的姿态。我是个真正的绅士，当你握住我的时候，绝不会被我双臂上的金色挂链刺伤，反而会看到反射的光芒如星星在手背上摇晃。我的蜡烛盘每一个都精细打磨了上百次，它们宛如玫瑰的花萼，绝不会让一滴滚烫的蜡油灼痛你的肌肤。我脚下是纯金的基座，真材实料的重量让我不会屈服于任何狂风。底座上镶着一圈蓝底描金的塞弗勒彩绘瓷板，誊绘着福音书的启示，而在最底部看不见的地方，正烙印着奥特卢克的家族纹章。  
是的，这就是我那值得荣耀的身份，从有记忆开始我就属于奥特卢克这个显赫悠久的家族，他们的子孙如同树根，深扎于肥沃的土地，盘根错节，混乱如蛇窝里纠缠的毒蛇。我年岁不小，所以你该相信我的话，作为能给主人带来光明的家伙自然也就见得多黑暗，那些属于书房的私密交谈，那些徘徊在长廊尽头的流言，又或者那些沉淀在阁楼杂物箱底部的书信都有我静默的旁观。我该高兴上一代的老奥特卢克最终和他那胆小势利的夫人死于一场雨中的车祸，而可怜的玛丽莲，据说她完全撞碎了，只有一个右前车灯遗落在悬崖边。接着是斯特利，老奥特卢克的小儿子，也许是因为失去双亲的悲痛，让他整个人都恍恍惚惚，他实在不该去圈养一只凶恶的比特犬作为自己的宠物，厨师长发现他的时候，他就像是个狗玩具被咬得破破烂烂，他的脸被啃掉了一半，血从脖子左侧的大动脉汩汩流出，随着那畜生的撕咬甩动，溅到每一个妄图靠近的人身上。当我们终于枪杀了那只畜生，得到斯特利尸体的时候，包裹其上的华贵衣服都无法让他惨死的面容带上少许的安宁。我们再也找不到他的左腿与右手，甚至连一指甲盖的骨头碎片都找不到。一想到奥特卢克的家族墓里要埋进一具不完整、丑陋的尸体，我得说，我赞同我主人最后的决定，火化大概是保留他最后体面的最好方式了。  
是的，如果你要我复述曾经发生过的事，我就会这么回答。这就是大部分人亲眼所见的“事实”。  
哦，你问我是怎么知道这些的？  
我可是这个家族最贵重的烛台，当然享有随时陪伴主人的殊荣。哈库管家向主人汇报这一惨剧的时候，正是在一个星月都暗淡的黑夜，而我就静静站立在厚重红木桌的一角上，让三支尼泊尔香烛尽可能驱赶书房的黑暗。烛光让二人的身影摇曳晃动，似乎在激烈的争吵，然而事实上一切都呈现出克制严肃的恭顺氛围。哈库大管家的声音沉稳慎重，听不出一点惊慌凄怆，而我的主人也一直以沉默的态度保持到最后一个尾音彻底消逝在高高屋顶之上。随后，保险柜里的遗书，戴着眼镜的律师，大腹便便的官员，亲昵殷勤的远房堂叔仿佛都一夜之间冒了出来，他们有人在第一颗星星亮起的时候敲响庄园的大门，有人在天际展露第一缕晨曦的时候挂着笑容离开。  
一夜之间，仅仅一夜之间。  
他们出现，随后消失，而财产所有人已经都换好了名字，鲜红的烛泪还在流淌，而家族的徽章已经重重敲下。  
一夜之间，一夜之间。  
我的主人就成为我真正意义上的主人，也成为了他自己的主人。  
是的，现在我就要郑重而恭敬地谈起我的主人，也是这片哥雅庄园及附属土地唯一的合法继承者，萨波·奥特卢克，虽然女仆们都爱故作正经地叫他“年轻的伯爵先生”，可他自己似乎对世袭的爵位并不在意，当然无论谁怎么称呼他，他都是一副有礼但疏远的样子，他的眼睛只注视自己感兴趣的事，耳朵只听自己想关心的话，口舌当然是能少说就少说几句的好。看看，这就是有出身的高贵人士才该有的仪态，即使他态度冷淡，低头让侍从给他戴上帽子的行为依旧能惹得女仆班那帮小婊子们喋喋不休。  
哎哟，你要问我怎么知道的，亲爱的，大宅子里可从来没有真正的秘密。


	2. Chapter 2

此刻此刻，我又听见了戴夫的声音，他发出了一十六声隆隆的响动，一下接着一下，仿佛会永远持续下去，却又在刚让人觉得意犹未尽的那一刻戛然而止。戴夫是一只会准点报时的大钟，站立在二楼楼梯的正中。虽然他的钟声低沉苍老，但他其实是个年轻的小伙，也就和花园里的第二十四丛玫瑰差不多年纪。  
钟声的尾音还在震动空气，我却听见一声脚底摩擦地板的声音停在了门外，那是有人在快要撞到门板之前硬生生顿住了脚步，片刻的犹豫后，传来门把悉索转动的声音，这个时候在我面前的主人萨波发出一声轻哼，显现出对于即将发生的事兴致盎然的情绪，即使那本牛皮包面的法文小说完全遮住了他的脸，做出一副在打瞌睡的样子，我也知道他一整个下午都无所事事地清醒着，现在更是把所有的注意力都凝聚在那扇缓缓开启的门上。  
随着门一起步入书房的有冷风，水汽，还有我们主人的弟弟——路飞。  
不过我不能也称呼他为主人，虽然他一直在庄园里享受着小主人的待遇，可他在法律文件上与奥特卢克家族没有丝毫的血缘。这个庄园里的每个人都受到这个姓氏的约束，除了他。他没有奥特卢克族人特有的蜂棠花色金发和高加索人鼻梁，也自然没有这个家族与生俱来的贵族自觉和高傲脾性。  
路飞的头发是黑色的，彻底的拈不出一丝杂色，一如他的眼睛，但你绝无可能因此联想到罪恶的巫术或者阴郁的死亡，他是与之截然相反的指代，如果你看见他的笑容，你会联想到黑夜中的星点，暗海中的波光，灰烬中复燃的火，穿透层云的曦光，套用那位曾来庄园做客的香克斯大公爵的形容，就是“无论如何都会引得人一起笑出来的表情，还真是非同一般的天赋”。但不要因为有香克斯公爵的夸赞，就认为路飞也是如我主人一般冷淡拘谨的上流人士，无论是样貌还是行为他都展现着十足十孩童的顽劣，让人难以相信他是个只比萨波小三岁的成年人。他曾经惹得厨娘在灶台边哭鼻子，再可怜巴巴地用一尾亲手抓来的活鱼逗她开心；也因为迷路让整个庄园的男人在深夜举着火把焦急寻找，最后却发现他居然在教堂的忏悔室睡得正香。即使在今天这个阴雨绵绵的日子里，路飞还是在中午为了出去玩的主意和萨波主人闹别扭，他想要在午餐后去造访河岸边的磨坊，兴冲冲地描述着与某个从未听说过的镇民约定的冒险计划，这只惹来我主人一个不屑的鼻音和敷衍的应答。他们的午餐并不愉快，萨波主人没能安心地喝完他的蘑菇汤，路飞也在最后抓起一片苹果派大叫着飞速地跑出了餐厅。  
哈库管家在这个时候唯有局促，目光在桌子两边游移，一边是早就空了的椅子一边是低垂着眼不知在想什么却狠命戳着最后半块荞麦面包的我的主人，最后他只能努力说些关于天气的笑话来缓和气氛。当他自暴自弃地说到‘今年雨水充沛看来注定有很好的收成，粮食的收购价可以压得比去年低一些，而且工人们都很积极地干活，也许……’  
刺耳的摩擦声打断了忠心管家的絮絮叨叨，萨波用脚后跟把椅子顶开，一言不发地回他的书房去了，而不是第一次被打断发言的哈库管家也只敢在萨波完全消失在楼梯口后才冲着低头收拾的女仆们抱怨几句。  
这样的“事故”不定期就会在庄园里上演，对于大部分贵族来讲，路飞的行为就像柔顺绸缎中一根外钩的针脚，粗鲁且难以忍受，但别以为路飞这样的形迹只是萨波主人一人纵容的结果。只要你在哥雅庄园里生活，你就会从习惯他到喜爱他。  
他是这整个庄园的小幺。  
他的到来，总是带来最鲜活的气息。  
恰如此刻——  
  
这个庄园里的“异类”终于踏进了书房。  
  
当他发现萨波主人在睡觉的时候，便灵巧地蹲下身子，小心翼翼，用屁股悄悄把门顶上。接着他像只猫那样伏低身子，紧张地观察着哥哥的一举一动，然而我的主人“睡”得是那样安稳，从低而望，能看到他被书遮住的侧向一边的下巴与随着呼吸上下起伏的腹部。路飞于是露出得意的笑容，他的头上不知道是哪个家伙给他编织的花环，沾着水滴的枝叶间穿插着不知名的五瓣野花，他每一个轻快的移动都会让一些花叶或雨水掉落在那名贵的波斯编织毯上，于是在他身后蜿蜒出一条属于自然的轨迹，追随他隐没到书桌的桌肚下。路飞蹲在哥哥的脚边，他缩肩偷笑的样子显然是准备好好地捉弄对方一番，一双手悄悄地从桌肚中伸出，在白金色的阳光下张开健康透红的指尖，他的十根手指因为兴奋而弯曲着，准备好好地咯吱一番我“熟睡的主人”。在那个调皮鬼抓上萨波腰的同时，也恰恰是他被一把抓住的时候，书“啪”的一声砸落在地上，萨波后仰又微微颔首，目光正好擒住那个仰起脸笑得露出一口白牙的弟弟，他们依凭着别扭的角度，不屈不饶地纠缠了会儿，直到萨波终于不耐烦地哼了声，一使劲把路飞从桌子下面给拖了出来，不过成长中的少年有的是力气，可怜的老杰瑞——那把考究的软皮沙发椅——显然支撑不住两个人的重量，终于丢脸地歪向一边，还在着地前被主人狠心地一脚踹开。  
拿着别人理所当然做垫子的路飞在下一刻翻身骑到了好心给他当垫子的哥哥身上，那动静可不小，像个骄傲的小将军，把地板的震动一路传递到我的脚尖。得利于站的位置，我只要努力挺直身子，把我弯曲的底座都绷直，就能瞥见跪坐着的路飞那包裹在衣料下的挺立背脊。他不瘦弱，却也不是那种壮硕的身材，穿衣服总松松垮垮，如果不好好扣上扣子的话，外套就会像风筝，甩荡在他身上。他今天穿着米色的衬衫和格子麻的吊带裤，不怕冷的光裸着膝盖以下的部分，原本套在脚上的皮鞋现在不知所踪，光踩着一对白短袜，脚趾前端沾染着潮湿的水渍，现在正不安分的在他哥哥的腰侧扭动。  
“知道滚回来了？”我听到萨波这么说，语气里八分慵懒两分生气。  
坐在他肚子上的路飞嗯嗯啊啊了会儿，手还揪着哥哥的衣领，一颗脑袋顶着被水捋成一绺绺的黑发左摇右晃，把更多的花瓣抖落下来。  
“萨波萨波，我肚子饿了，叫他们开饭吧！”  
萨波主人伸出一只手毫不客气地捏住了他的鼻子直到路飞拍打他手背才松开，那里立马就红了，路飞吸了吸鼻子，却依旧咧着嘴，完全不生气也完全不愧疚的语气：“吃饭啦吃饭啊萨波，肚子好饿啊，吃饭吧吃饭吧……”一边说一边开始把脑袋顶在他哥哥的怀里蹭，宛如一只在主人的怀里撒娇的宠物。然而他似乎忘了自己脑袋上还戴着粗糙有刺的花环，外露的花枝摩疼了萨波主人的下巴，他一手把路飞撑开一手挑走他头上的花环，那花环上的花瓣又抖落下来几片，现在正在萨波主人的手指上一下一下地打着圈旋转。  
“谁给你的？”  
“克比。”  
“他做的？”  
“是啊，他说前几日他妈妈在家里留了太多装饰的野花，放久了会烂掉，所以就顺手做个给我玩玩。”  
“看起来很新鲜像是刚采的呢……”  
“是吧，嘻嘻，不过总让我鼻子痒痒的。”  
“那就早点丢掉啊。”  
“可是想戴回来给萨波看看！”  
在路飞这样笑嘻嘻着回答后，原本萨波主人语气里稀薄尖锐的嘲讽意味就彻底消失在呼吸里了，倒不是说路飞真的能够机灵到察觉出我主人的不高兴，而是他就是那种天真使然的个性，想到什么说什么。正是因为真的想给哥哥看看自己朋友送的花环就一路忍着鼻子痒戴回来，这样的事情，也终于让我那生了一下午闷气的伯爵主人，不由得露出个得意的笑容。  
话是这样说，他随手把花环丢掉的动作，照样做的干脆迅速，轻易就可看出迁怒不屑的影子。那花环被甩到墙上，轻击一下又掉落到地上，身上最后的花瓣抖落得所剩无几，独自去角落的阴影里枯萎了。  
路飞循声望去，可萨波用手又掰回了他的下巴。  
“所以你今天下午就是去找他？”  
“因为约好了要看不可思议的大轮子！”  
“……不是跟哥哥说好下午要留在家里学法文的嘛？”  
“那种东西啊……超——级——讨——厌！”路飞立刻做了个鬼脸。  
“哈。”  
下一刻，我就看见萨波毫不客气地弹了自家弟弟的脑门，他的双手常年套在黑色的手套里，屈指敲击时发出特有的皮质声响，接着那只手一路略过路飞耳边的黑发，滑过他低垂弯曲的颈子，再划过腰部空落的软绵，最后又重重打在了路飞的屁股上，停在那再也没挪过位置。  
“所以……下周的时候准备怎么跟雷利老师交代，又想被打手板，恩？”  
“罗宾说会帮我求情的……”路飞嗯嗯啊啊几声，小犬似的眼睛不安地四处看了看，坐在哥哥腿上的身体也不自知地摇晃起来，最终还是一抿嘴重新开始折磨起哥哥的衣领来，“不管怎么说先吃饭吧，在克比家没有吃饱啊……”  
“只是因为肚子饿了才回来找哥哥的嘛，我说你啊……”萨波主人边说边撑起身体，在路飞往后摔时一把托住他的背，于是现在他们面对面坐在地上，萨波主人逐渐严肃的面容不由得像是要开始正式说教的前奏。他们身旁是四散的花瓣，掉落的法文小说，侧卧的老杰瑞，再远处是窗外愈发昏暗的天空，像一只倒扣下来的锅盖。我希望侍女能快点想起我，来把我点亮，因为越来越多的光从云层的缝隙间争先恐后地逃逸，我几乎就要看不清主人与路飞的脸，只能听到他们两人的声音响起在昏暗里，看到他们身体的边界逐渐与黑暗融为一体。  
“我跟你说过很多次了，不可以……”  
我主人的声音猛得一下停止了。  
如果我能发出人类的声音，现在一定是一声意味不明的咂嘴，上挑嘴角，舌尖一下滑过牙齿发出的那种啧声。只因我看见原本皱眉苦恼的路飞终于上前一把截住了我主人的嘴唇——  
他抬高身子，因为双手用力而紧绷的双肩像两座耸起的小山峰，他脖子弯曲的弧度宛如一只曲项而鸣的天鹅，可室内除了略显急促的呼吸声外再无其他。我看见萨波主人落在路飞后腰上的五指悄然收紧，抓掖出凌乱交错的布料痕迹。路飞亲吻的姿势永远生涩得像是第一次去教堂的教徒抬头凝望耶稣圣象，何况此刻姿势别扭，角度怪异，就是小孩子玩闹的触碰，用最荒诞的方式来堵绝自己不想听到的话。但他又勇敢得叫人心悸，这可不是什么疏离冷淡的吻手礼，他切切实实地把自己的嘴唇送进我主人微张的口中，可偏偏我还是能看到他的双眼在黑暗中泛起的亮光，他没有闭上眼睛的打算，亲吻中的嘴角蕴藏的只有急切的讨好，他的两颊微鼓，在原本主动的亲吻中逐渐演变成由萨波主导的予求予取。他的双手穿过萨波的耳朵在他脑后扣起，渐渐地整个人便柔软下来，放松下来，成为件刚熨好的衣服服帖地挂在萨波的怀里，此刻柔软的布料正好描摹出他塌下的双肩和下陷的腰肢线条，萨波主人的右手按在他的后脑勺上，因用力而突起的指节成为这一幕中最锋利的轮廓。  
这个时候黑暗反而是感觉温暖的，把那些细碎的，暧昧的，咽喉滚动，耳鬓厮磨，都全然拥抱进自己的宽广怀抱。  
忽来的风在这一刻，猛地撞开了未关紧的窗，一些秋雨劈头盖脸地砸下来，路飞含混地“嗯”了下，眼睛快速地眨动起来，然而那只右手却出人意料的强势，更用力地摁下那乱动的脑袋，清晰的嘬声和少年嗯嗯哎哎的哼气声立马就比那风声更分明了。  
当第一下雷声都开始在云朵间滚动的时候，他们才停下这个突如其来的亲吻。  
我的主人率先发出一声泄气的长叹，他微张五指把掉落到眼前的碎发梳向脑后，再摇着头慢慢站起来，而路飞盘着双腿坐在他脚边，一边喘气一边抬起头，黑暗中的神色有种乐不可支的狡猾。在萨波把手伸向他时欢快地一把抓住，伸胳膊踢腿地站起来。  
“你不能每次想耍赖都用这一招。”谁都能听出我主人声音里的无奈，以及因为习惯这份无奈反而越发得瑟骄傲的语调。  
“萨波不喜欢吗？”  
“嘛……关于这个问题……”萨波哼了声，一把勾住路飞的肩膀把他更拉向自己，“……还是先去吃饭吧。”  
我的主人似乎只要整一整衣领就能恢复到之前的从容，他衬衫的扣子扭开了最上面的一颗，衣服的边角也有了不平整的褶皱，但看起来依旧庄重严肃，而路飞反正永远是乱糟糟的样子，他只有在重大出席时才会被强制性穿上整肃的衣服，现在他的衣服翘着边，袜子卷到脚踝上，脸颊微红，不断说话的嘴唇和他的鼻尖与额头一样都看起来欢快可爱。他腻在我主人身侧，而萨波也自在的搭着他的肩膀，随手抹过他刚刚亲吻的嘴唇。打开门的时候，屋外的长廊的灯已经全部点起来了，把他们的影子很长地拖在地上，最后又都随着阖上的门消失不见了。


	3. Chapter 3

“不知羞耻。”  
我听见比尔这么说，忍不住翻了个白眼。当然他看不见，因为他只在书柜的最底下占有一席之地，而且还被压在几年份的账本和陈年选购目录下面。  
他之所以会叫比尔，是因为我们都那么称呼他而他不屑于告诉我们他的名字。他实际上是一本《圣经》（Bible），甚至不是教会所印发的棕色软皮的正式版，仅仅是通识简读版，在我主人幼年的时候，由他的父亲交到他手上，马上就被弃之不顾了。他是个讨人厌的家伙，总是对一切事情大声斥责，怨声载道，因为身上印着旧约的创世故事和新约的几章耶稣传道，就以神的代言人自诩。在他眼里，刚才发生的一切显然龌龊到难以启齿。  
比尔骂完那句显然还絮絮叨叨在说些什么，可是他上头的账本把他往更深的角落里挤了点。没有人愿意搭理那位自以为是的清教徒，而我更是不愿与这种井底之蛙多做计较。  
  
  
在我献身于这片庄园的日子里，太多记忆都随着我手中的蜡烛燃烧殆尽，某一世的奥特卢克被他的妻子和情夫一起闷死在最柔软天鹅绒枕头下面；某一世奥特卢克最小的女儿选择私奔结果在小花园被冻成冰棍；某一世奥特卢克的三个表兄为了一所葡萄园的所有权而大打出手，在餐厅里像最粗鄙的屠夫挥舞餐刀，也不知道是否还记得他们幼年时和主厨的夫人在储藏室经历过的荒唐情事。  
所以亲族乱伦，同性相奸在我这等老物什眼里根本就是见怪不怪的宴会暖场戏码，是人类特有的，类似于酒醉后的迷乱，狂欢中的放纵，是人类自觉漫长实则短暂的生命里悲哀的消遣。我从没有说过哥雅庄园不是个疯狂的地方，这里是一场不落幕的畸形秀。别太自以为是，可能“连门把手都记不住你”。  
曾经有很长的一段时间，我几乎成为一件真正的“死物”，无声地站立在橱柜里，凝视着哥雅庄园在流逝的时间里踽踽前行，他就犹如我的身体，贵重光鲜的鎏金表层下是冷硬斑驳的铜。他扎实盘踞在这片寂寥宽广的土地上，在财富累积的同时，必然繁盛出不见光的丑恶。毁灭或者献祭，只要哥雅庄园还存在一天，那么结局就没有区别。  
  
我记忆中萨波主人小时候的样子其实并不那么分明，因为他就是每个贵族小少爷的复刻版，穿着高档定制的服装，僵硬妥帖的头发，合拢严密的领口，烫的笔直的黑裤子和擦得锃亮的皮鞋，一言一行在家庭老师的教导下规矩成标准的模式。那个时候的他聪明狡黠，甚至还带着点难得一见的天真勇敢，也曾让我和路易斯，那只胡桃木烟斗，偷偷地讨论了几回，但随着他年纪的增长，和他父亲老旧迂腐的跋扈做派，我们眼睁睁地看着他一点点失去了新鲜，慢慢变成大部分奥特卢克人应有的样子，也就兴趣缺缺了。  
也就是在这个时候，他和他的父亲大吵了一架，这是每个族群都将经历的阶段，年长者察觉到成长中的下一代所包含的，终有一日可以战胜他的力量，恐惧逐渐压倒欣慰，从而反噬成更为无礼的打压。在九月的最后一日，尚年幼的萨波小主人便被他的父亲驱逐去了更偏远的乡下，继承权首位的除名，贫穷与苦难，被冠以磨掉他无谓棱角的虚假修辞。  
之后的事情就不再是我能亲眼所见的了，直到他再回来，他已经成长为一名挺拔英俊的男士。那些玻璃，地毯，窗帘，那些女仆的围裙，男仆的领结都在那一日激动万分地向我描述：  
归来之日，萨波主人的马车驶进庄园，像一条无人能阻断的黑色河流，一直到要撞上老奥特卢克的脚尖才停下。车门打开后，已经成年的萨波先生踩着活动台阶出现在自己久违的父亲面前，他黑色的礼帽与外套就像铠甲，隔绝了他与这片出生地仅有的温暖联系，他脚步踏上庄园干燥土地的声音就像宣战的号角，肩膀上遗落下的都是庄园外陌生的气息。他把双手撑在前端包银的手杖上，当他摘下帽子的时候，我们才看见他淡漠的脸庞上有着可怕的伤痕，伤疤穿过他的右半张脸，那让他无论做出何种表情，右眼给人的凝视都带来可怖冰冷的意向。在萨波先生发出轻笑之前，没有任何人说话，即使连原本要生气的老奥特卢克也忘了责怪自己儿子的不识礼数。  
“还真是……久违了呢。”  
他随意地说，声音慢悠悠的，语调被拖长再拖长。  
他把帽子又扣回到自己头上，这让所有人都肯定他刚才的举动只是为了展示自己曾受到过何种可怕的伤害。  
就像展示一个鲜明的信号，就像吹起进攻的号角。  
他从老奥特卢克和斯特利中间走过去，从自己的亲生父亲和亲血弟弟身边一步不停留地走进大堂。他像他年少时那样压肩抬头走路，他的皮靴铿锵地敲响空洞的庄园。  
“所以我的东西是放在我的旧房间里，还是……我自己给自己找个新的？”  
  
哦复仇，哦，这又是一个老生常谈，乏善可陈的词汇。  
这没什么好详细讲述的，反正结局你们一早就知晓。  
简单的三幕就这般在庄园拉开序幕。  
第一幕是冗长沉静的默剧：排布，耐心，等待；第二幕是快速干脆的结局：最后一块拼图，最后一场宣判，最后一块墓碑被撒上圣水，黑色的土与红色的血；最后第三幕便是简单潦草的收场：一切除了所有人的名字更换没有什么其他变化，低沉的交响乐只轰鸣一个音符，催促看客们早早离场，因为关于复仇的戏码已经结束，再无高潮。  
  
这些戏目，都发生在路飞到来之前。  
带给我惊讶、赞叹和无尽的惋惜。  
  
我被人从橱窗里拿出来开始随意地摆放，有了更广阔的活动空间，我看着这个本就不算熟悉的男孩变成了更不熟悉的主人，一切都像历史的重复，当他一个人长久地伫立在历代家族掌权人的画像前，是否也意识到自己最终有了这个他所嘲笑的家族相似的眉目。  
那时的我被他擎在手里，烛光照亮他受伤的脸，阴影又迫不及待地吞食他完好的那半张。自从他回来，总是一副冷漠无聊的样子，无论是面对忠心的管家还是生意上最信赖的伙伴，他都是一副彬彬有礼，半温不火的样子。而当他一个人的时候，他大部分时候也就如一只走时精准的钟，按部就班地做着他脑子里计划中的事。你不能说他不快乐，毕竟每一笔成就都有他挑高眉角的得意批注，但你也不能说他快乐，就连在操着最淫荡的娼妇，我都不曾见过他脸上有片刻失神的表情。一个永远都清醒着的家伙，怎么可能允许快乐之神的调戏。  
我努力照亮我的主人，希望能尽力驱赶在他身后蔓延的黑暗。他父亲的新画像还散发着未干的油彩味道，高高在上地俯视着他。那一刻，我想我年轻的新主人也必将走上如他族人一样的道路，也许更优秀，也许更强势，也许能够让奥特卢克的产业再翻上整整一倍，也许让爵位从伯爵荣升到公爵也说不定，但最终也会如那些曾名望过的先人一样，在年老时被内心的孤独寂寞凌迟，无论是律己还是糜烂的生活，都没有锚定他心的定标。他会娶一个最适合的妻子，再成为自己子嗣的献祭。一切都是时间的轮回游戏。最后，他的画像也会被挂在这里，威严空洞的表情，依赖女仆的辛勤打扫才不至于被蛀掉。  
萨波主人在这时发出一声“啧”声，就好像他知道我在想什么而发出的不屑回应。他转身，一步两步三步地离开那一排肃穆诡异的画像，但那时，他也的确露出了可以称之为“因寂寞而怨恨”的表情，就像一个遭逢海难的水手终于爬上了炙热的沙滩，在大口大口畅快的呼吸间，又蓦然开始想起记忆里船笛拉响带给他的美好感觉。  
而那时，无论是他还是我，都因短视而缺乏了对未来因有的期待。  
  
毕竟，这些戏目，都发生在路飞到来之前。


	4. Chapter 4

伶俐的女仆给我装上三支白蜡烛，接着又带我走向三楼最东边的房间，那里是萨波的私人消遣场所，分为内外两间的套房，外间是比楼下更大的书房，四墙环绕的书架上堆满更符合实用主义哲学的书籍，当然也有着相当一部分四处收集来的休闲小说和精美图册；内间是休息小室，有着可以躺下的床，不过萨波的卧室却在三楼的另一头，就是他儿时居住的地方，除了把那些陈年灰尘打扫干净，几乎与他离开时没有任何分别。那里不被当作客房，也没有受到原主人的青睐，所以就犹如标本一般陈列在庄园的一隅。萨波休息的地方只有两处，一处就是内间休息室，一处就是与内间相通的，隔壁路飞的卧室。  
我已被点燃，女仆小心地举着我，敲响书房的门，结果隔壁却探出路飞的脑袋，一把将我急匆匆地接过。屋里其实尚算明亮，但路飞还是把我摆在了床头柜上，有些骄傲的同时，我也发现了需要我的理由，一封未拆开的信被丢在枕头上，红色的封蜡上有咸涩海风的味道。  
“萨波！”他喊了一声，掩不住的急切兴奋，半跪着的身体压着床垫吱嘎直响。  
一会儿才响起我主人的声音，那扇相连的门被推开，我看见萨波打了个哈欠。他脱掉了外套只贴身穿着白衬衣，头发也松软得没了白日整齐的样子。他慢吞吞地走过来，在路飞热切拍打床面的时候爬上来。他又打了个哈欠，肩膀放松，上半身靠在床头，又颇为计较地抓了几个软垫靠舒服了才发出一声满意的呼声。  
此刻那封信正“哗啦哗啦”挥舞在路飞手指间，像一片在扑扇的黄色蝴蝶。  
“头发。”萨波微不可见地抬了抬下巴。  
“萨波你好麻烦！”路飞不客气地说，但还是接过哥哥丢过来的毛巾盖在脑袋上一通乱擦，接着又在哥哥检阅的目光下把蓬乱如草窝的头发用手指梳理整齐。  
萨波放在床上的手指懒洋洋地勾了勾，路飞便立刻蹿进他怀里，背贴上他半敞的胸膛，他任由萨波把腿压在他的膝盖上，再由他拉过一边的被子盖住他们。兄弟两人为找到了合适妥帖的姿势发出小小的满意呼吸，萨波把下巴支在路飞的脑袋上，而路飞则飞快地撕开信封，掉落的零碎蜡屑被萨波用手掌接住，一丝不苟地倒扣在床头柜上。  
“嗯唔……”路飞抖着信纸，我可以看见他飞快转动的眼珠，但很快就皱起了眉。  
“这个是什么意思？”  
“海鸥。”  
“那这个呢？”  
“海峡。”  
“那这个呢？”  
“……在日落的时候……”  
“萨波直接念给我听吧！”路飞转身看向萨波。  
“不——行——”萨波的眼睛同样无声地浏览着信纸，他回答路飞的声音里没什么起伏，手臂用力把他又圈回自己的怀里，“就是因为要督促你好好学法文，才跟艾斯说用法文写信的不是吗！”  
“你们单方面商量好的，我不接受！”  
“不接受哥哥也没办法，那不看算了。”萨波说着去抽信纸，但是被路飞灵巧地躲过了，他皱着眉抿着嘴，把那页薄薄的信纸郑重其事地抖了抖，让我的光更照亮那些黑墨水字迹。  
“那这个呢？”  
“回归线。”  
“这个呢？”  
“健康。”  
他们又重新看起来，基本上每隔几个单词就有路飞的出声询问，室内除了他们一问一答的简单发音，就只有窗外秋风拍击万物和烛芯燃烧的滋滋声。我安静地站立在一边，间接也算听懂了大概，是简单报平安的书信，顺便还在其中夹杂了些在船上旅行的趣事。  
信是他们另一个“兄弟”艾斯寄来的，和路飞一样，也是萨波没有血缘的异姓兄弟。  
  
  
说起这位“波斯卡特·艾斯”，乍一听也许觉得他的姓氏不值一提，这是因为他从了母姓的关系，而事实上他的亲生父亲和皇室有着纠缠不清的关联，我并不是十分明白其中的因由，大抵也只能从萨波主人对路飞的只言片语中揣摩出点端倪，何况萨波对路飞谈起正经事都喜欢用一种讲童话的敷衍语气，“艾斯现在有他自己的冒险，所以就换我来一尽哥哥的责任吧”用来形容一位皇室私生子颠沛流离的流亡生活也算是我主人难得一见的奇思。  
  
关于他们三人是如何认识又如何结义的种种发生在萨波离开庄园被驱逐的日子，可惜我并同样不清楚详细，因为这些故事的转述只能来自于海因里希——萨波那顶从小珍爱的黑色高礼帽。  
就如那段时光一般，海因里希也是个神秘的家伙，他不像我们那样称呼萨波为主人，谈起他的语气就像在说一位熟悉的朋友。他很少开口说话，大部分时间安静地待在帽架上，但其实一直都侧耳倾听我们的谈论，会在我们吵闹不休的时候冷不丁插一句让人惊异的话语，但之后，即使大家不断央求，他也懒得多说半句，仿佛看着我们着急，就是他最大的乐趣。  
譬如我们见到艾斯和路飞之前的那段日子，我们发觉一向冷静自持的主人因为收到一封来自大洋对岸的信而开始坐立不安，他取消了一周内所有的约谈，亲自张罗仆人打扫房间与采购，接着又在最后的几天推翻之前自己的要求换成其他的布置，他变得有些絮絮叨叨，就像重回到了他最游移不定的年纪。他商业上的得力助手克尔拉小姐是被他折腾得最惨的一位，她一方面得为了他与所有被毁约的商户赔罪，一方面还得尽力满足萨波的一些无理要求，比如“在天亮之就搞一套骑士铠甲回来”或者“两天之内就把小酒窖改造成装满珍贵甲虫的标本室”。我们对主人的这一反常举动讨论不休，猜测是不是将会有女主人诞生，又或者要结识一位了不得的贵族，也许可能是皇室成员。  
这个时候我们突然听到海因里希的声音：“看来是那对兄弟要来了，还真是怀念呐。”  
之后他就又对我们爱答不理，直到我们亲眼所见那一日，艾斯带着路飞光临我们的哥雅庄园。  
  
造访发生在黑最浓稠的午夜，那个时候庄园的大部分仆人都睡去了，他们被告知第二日有贵客要来，所以特别要求比平日早了两个小时熄灯，这是萨波的有心安排。所以当门铃被按响的时候，整个庄园还沉溺在香浓的睡意中，我在哈库大管家手中，屏气凝神地看着那扇沉重的木门缓缓打开。  
我看见门外站着一位和我主人一般高大的男人，他什么也不多说就踩上了门毯，活像位不请自来的死神。他的装扮也如死神一般，阔边大帽和黑色的披风承载着沉重的露水和夜的寒冷，连风都不能吹动他的一缕衣角。因为门没有及时地关上，穿堂风险些把我的烛火吹灭。萨波拢了拢头发，踏前一步，而对方摘下帽兜。  
那绝对是一张可以定义为嚣张的脸，英俊男子的眉目掩不住他每一个面部神情里外露的张狂做派。他在萨波向他伸出手时微微弯了弯嘴角，火光映照着他半长卷曲的黑发和眼下淡淡的褐色雀斑。他好一会儿没有说话，只是低头看着萨波坚定不移伸出的手，脖子上猩红的圆珠装饰把淡红的影子映在他深色裸露的皮肤上  
“怎么了？”我看到他半笑着打量着我的主人，“只看到我来很失望。”  
“怎么会，艾斯。”萨波也快速地笑了下，“我只是担心你们路上出了意外……”  
“我一路过来几乎没遇到什么人，你住的地方比我想象中的偏。”  
“我不喜欢太吵的地方。你没带几个跟屁虫？”  
“我打发了马尔科去镇上，他会在明天入夜后来接我，所以我们有一整天好好聚一聚。你知道，要是他在，我们可不能什么都说……”  
“这样啊……”似乎是看出来艾斯没有握手的意思，萨波捏了捏手指最终还是放下了，“那么路飞……”  
“想问一开始就问嘛！”艾斯笑得更开大声了些，说话间露出白色的牙尖，“总要啰嗦些自己都不感兴趣的东西我也很烦啊……”  
“艾斯你……”我看到主人说话间又上前了一小步，他轻缩下颚，半眯起眼睛，“又想打架了是吧？”  
“啊啊，如果可以的话，我也想试试呢。”  
正当我迷惑地看着事情的发展，担心这位不速之客是不是真的就会和我的主人在门厅来上那么一架，一声小小的喷嚏声引起了我的注意，这当然也引起了萨波的注意，他立刻就把目光投向了声音的来源，看起来空无一人的艾斯身后，而艾斯也立刻一扫之前傲慢无礼的样子，叹着气用手指摸了摸眉毛。  
“不是答应我一定会好好藏好的嘛！”  
艾斯长及地的披风剧烈地抖了抖，接着我便听到一个闷闷的声音从布料之下传来：“可是艾斯身上臭臭的！”  
“……说什么蠢话！”艾斯立刻提高了声音，“从我身上滚下来！”  
躲在披风之下的家伙似乎还在挣扎，但是在艾斯的催促下，我还是听到一声脚落地的“咚”声，接着黑色的披风又是一阵抖动，直到艾斯不耐烦了一把把披风扯下来。  
“哎——艾斯不要生气嘛！”  
这个时候我看见一个少年蹲在地上，他有些心虚地瞟了艾斯一眼，在对方扭头不去看他时，攥紧手里还抓着的一点衣角拉了拉。艾斯抬起脚踢了踢他的脚后跟，于是他也往前走几步，走到艾斯身边，走进我最明亮光辉的边缘。他眨了眨他的眼睛，飞快地看了萨波一眼，又更快地转动脑袋好奇又专心地打量整个安静庞大的庄园，不知不觉嘴巴微张，露出一张犯傻好笑的表情。  
“喂！”他大吼一声，听到自己的回音一下接一下地荡漾开来，禁不住哈哈大笑起来。  
“你个蠢货干什么呢！”艾斯毫不客气地就给了他脑袋一拳。  
乔，我一旁的银烛台居然也笑出了声，震得火光一阵直抖。  
这时，我听到萨波喊了一声。  
他说“路飞……”，用一种我从未听过的颤抖音调。他哽了一下，之后的话便再没了声息，就只是呆站着和望向他的少年对视。他有些局促，唯一背在身后的左手不安地搓着手指，人前却仍是一副沉默不语，双目低垂的样子。  
少年迟疑了下，看看艾斯，又看看我的主人。他向前的脚步有些不确定，直到艾斯摸了摸他的头发，递给他一个肯定的眼神。  
在遇到这位少年之前，我从未想过人类的表情可以变化的如此迅速，从原本的好奇喜悦一下子就可以跳到哇哇大哭，泪水也是突然就充满了那对黑色的眼珠，让我觉得这个小鬼真是不甚神奇的生物。他一路跑向我的主人，像颗小炮弹砸进他拘谨的怀里，撞得我主人一颤，我看见他的双手立刻死死地环住我主人的脖子，在我主人把他抱起来时双腿也有力地夹在了他的腰上。  
“哇——萨波——原来你真的没死真是太好了！我就知道你没有……呜……真是太棒了，我好想你啊萨波！萨波你去哪里了啊，没有死真是太棒了……”  
我从未听过一个人用如此大的声音哭泣，也从未见过一个人能如此直白地把自己心里的情感从里到外抖个如此彻底。他哭得那般伤心，偏每个蹙眉瘪嘴间又是一副忍不住要笑出来的高兴，让围观者搞不懂他到底是委屈还是欢喜，倒真真如个孩子，肚子里有什么都得立刻摆到脸上来。  
相比较少年之后梦呓般颠三倒四的哭泣，更让我惊奇的便是我主人的反应，他任由对方的眼泪鼻涕沾湿他价格不菲的外套，看那家伙的劲儿估计也把我主人勒得够呛。可萨波丝毫没有推开他的意思，相反他的表情满是毫不掩藏的惊喜。他愣了会儿，才缓缓地抬起僵直的双手按在对方身上。哭泣的少年狠狠地抽噎了一下，于是我便看见萨波主人的双手更用力地箍住了他，用丝毫不逊于那少年的力道。我从未见他用自己的双手如此紧抱一样东西，更妄论是个人，甚至还是个吵闹邋遢的家伙。  
我想我此刻的表情就和哈库大管家一样，震惊与疑惑交杂。虽然我参加过无数次吵闹喧嚣的宴会，却第一次感觉到由这个少年的哭泣所充塞的大堂让哥雅庄园前所未有的“热闹”。  
艾斯此刻束着双手，正慵懒地半靠在门边的立柜上，带着一脸看热闹的表情。他等了会儿，有些不耐烦地过去，手指勾上路飞的衣领，但我的主人执拗地打开他的手指让哈库都忍不住咳嗽了下。  
“你他妈的跟他说我死了？”我清晰地听到从萨波主人嘴里蹦出了个粗俗的字眼。  
“他问的太烦了嘛，而且我们不是两年前才联系上吗……”艾斯挖了挖耳朵，丝毫没有歉疚的意思，“一声不响留了封信就走的家伙，也没什么立场指责我吧。”  
我的主人立时眯了下眼睛，又转眼揉了揉还在他肩膀上颤动的脑袋。路飞又抽了下鼻子，才重新抬起头，他站在两位哥哥中间，湿漉漉地从一位看向另一位。  
“……”  
艾斯捏住了路飞的嘴。  
萨波捶了下艾斯的肩膀。  
路飞一把拽下艾斯的脖子。  
他们三人一起跌坐在地面上，摔出一声重重的闷响。个子稍小的路飞被挤在他们中间，双手环住两个哥哥的腰，而两位兄长环抱着对方的肩膀。他们互相骂骂咧咧，推推搡搡，如一般的农家兄弟，就差没在地上加层稻草让他们滚上一滚了。哥雅庄园里可不多见如此温馨的兄弟场面，我也是第一次见到自己的主人笑得如此外露尽兴。  
我注视着他，第一次看到自己的烛光能在他眼中反射出奕奕神采，真实所见之物替代了他眼中永远置身事外的讥讽嘲笑。这一刻，我意识到萨波主人心中也潜藏着难得之物，并不是说他心中从未有过珍爱之人，只是他现在注视着的人，可能包含着比珍惜心爱更浓烈的情绪，是值得改变，挽留，紧握，甚至抢夺的。  
** 是欲念。**  
是人之所以为人，从而区别无生气之物的存在。  
这一发现不禁让我心惊又兴奋难耐，且有自信这并不是我的天马空想。  
于是接下来我便好奇萨波主人到底倾心的是来者中的哪一位了。  
当晚，我便迫不及待地和伊戈尔，那块怀表探讨起这看法来。现在想来也是有些可耻，我们这两个加起来超过几百年的老古董居然也如易损耗的日用品一般在卧室的一角喧哗，三兄弟就在离我们不远处的大床上相拥而眠，他们每一个梦中下意识的举动，都能让我俩嘀咕上好半天。  
鉴于伊戈尔，这块来自于罗曼诺夫王朝的机械怀表用他那套似是而非的经验主义和声如洪钟的气势演讲，终于让我暂时同意萨波与艾斯之间必然存在某种兄弟以上的情感，这没来由的让我有些失落，因为这让我想起波西娅女大公和阿贝尔公爵的故事，又或者雅克琳公主和那位西班牙王子的故事，就好像一套固定模板，叉子与餐刀，红葡萄酒配红肉，佩刀与马鞭，虽看起来般配但品味起来稀松平常。伊戈尔对此嗤之以鼻，口吻已经坚如亲眼所见，仿佛他就是我主人一般，他开始说话像个俄罗斯宪兵队长，提醒我不要像个法国人老去追逐人生的戏剧性。我便默不作声起来，光顾着甩开残留在我手掌的烛蜡。  
这个时候我又听见海因里希的声音。  
他总是突然开口，漫不经心地吓所有人一跳。  
我听见他说：  
“对于萨波来说，兄弟和弟弟可是不一样的哦。”  
我们这才意识到海因里希那个家伙原来并未睡着，他这话在伊戈尔看来显然是赞同的意思，便更加得意起来，于是又啰啰唆唆起一些他记忆中贵族与皇室的奇妙旧闻来做旁证，可是海因里希便再没有搭理他。渐渐地，伊戈尔便睡着了。而我因为日夜颠倒的作息只能干巴巴在黑暗中瞪着双眼，心中浮泛着小小的愁绪。远处兄弟三人裹在被子里的身影随着呼吸上下起伏，像只在酣眠的巨兽，间歇传来一两句模糊不清的梦话，居然还能形成对话，让我忍俊不禁。  
这个时候，我又猛然听见海因里希的声音：  
“因为相同的志向而走到一起的人会成为难得的朋友，可是要说心爱啊，是从来没有什么理论逻辑常理可言的。”  
“反正嘛……到时候看萨波和谁上床不就知道了。”  
我吓了一跳，可是抬头，却只看到周围黑乎乎的一片。


	5. Chapter 5

“艾斯真好呢，感觉超级有意思呐！”路飞仰躺着，摇头晃脑的感叹里满是羡慕的情绪。

“嗯……是呢……”萨波意兴阑珊地答复着，现在那张信纸已经到了他的手里，他又快速地看了一遍，再动手折起来，原模原样地塞进信封里。

“也不知道和艾斯什么时候才能再见面。”路飞又说，眨着眼睛瞪着头顶低垂的帐幔，“有好多事情和他说呢，索隆的事情，山治的事情，乌索普的事情，娜美的事情……”路飞掰着指头一个接着一个数着，“再见面的时候绝对不会输给艾斯。”

“是呢，是呢。”萨波随手梳了梳路飞的头发，他还戴着他的手套，他并不经常摘下他们，那就像是他的另一层皮肤，他隔着手套抚过路飞的脸颊和脖子，因为缝线的褶皱而带来的奇特感官，路飞眯起眼睛，我看见他的耳朵因为舒适而轻轻颤动，细小透明的毫毛在他后颈上竖起。他享受这种温柔缓慢的抚摸，就如他的哥哥温暖地怀抱着他，托起他的下巴，让他扭过头，亲吻他的嘴唇一样。

“那这个呢，要告诉艾斯吗？”我的主人问他，声音低沉喑哑，像是钢琴低音区的最后一键。

“当然！”路飞得意地说，他的舌尖滑过微开的唇瓣，把那里舔得湿润闪光，“不能写信告诉他吗，我已经写了很多有意思的事情。”

“我想，这个……”萨波停顿了下，他翻转身子让路飞落入他身后被他压得温柔凹陷的枕头里，他黑色的发在洁白的枕面上凌乱地散开，每一根发尖都染上橙色的火光。萨波像一场阵雨那样笼罩他，他浓重潮热的呼吸和暗色的影子落在路飞只向他而陈列的身体，一点点遮挡掉所有落向他身体的光。

“最好还是我们当面跟他说，好吧？”

他触摸路飞的眉毛，他触摸路飞左眼下的伤疤，他触摸路飞的嘴唇和白尖的右犬齿，路飞做出要咬他的样子，而他挑起嘴角用手指逗他。

“好！”

路飞也触摸他，带着点玩闹和不自知的撒娇，他用手指卷着萨波柔软蓬松的金发，用指尖点他稍冷的鼻尖，用指腹感受他脸上凹凸不平的伤疤，再一步步触摸到那些蔓延萨波整个身体的可怕伤害。

我看到我的主人发出深沉绵长的呼吸，他敞露着衣衫，烛火的阴影在他身体上投射起伏移动的轨迹，而路飞的触摸仿佛是引信，让每一寸肌肤兴奋颤栗，他每一根骨骼牵扯出的肌肉皮肤都构架出欲望的雏形，他又俯下身，骨骼摩擦发出的“咔哒”一下正好伴随着我中间蜡烛里灯芯的跳跃。

他的吻落在路飞的左额。

“要做吗？”路飞用手背抹了下萨波亲吻的位置。

“当然。”萨波又亲了他一下，语气就如在谈论主餐后要不要多加一份甜点。他的右手食指像滑过贵重瓷器一般从路飞的眉心一路滑到他的下唇瓣，他把他的拇指嵌进去，攻城略地前的小小试探，而路飞咬住那上翘的皮手套。

萨波一点一点脱出自己的手，那上面也有着灼伤的痕迹。

他用自己自由的右手脱去另一只手套。

他慢悠悠地做着这一切，眼睛一眨不眨地注视着还乖乖咬着手套的路飞。

一切好似今天白日的倒置，萨波理所当然地坐在他弟弟的身体上，若有似无地碾磨着身下那具稚嫩着的成长中的身体，坏心眼地把那些低喘和呻吟从那具身体里挤压出来。路飞还咬着那黑色手套，唾液让那皮质指尖反射出旖旎水光。他努力吞咽着，喉头随着声音滚动。

萨波把路飞黑短的碎发完全捋到后面，露出他光洁的额头，他的亲吻迫使他的弟弟闭上一只眼睛，接着是另一只眼睛。随后是抬起右脸颊，然后是左脸颊。扬起下巴，送上脖子。

呼吸。

呼吸。

我看着醺红像潮水，漫上路飞的耳垂。

这些都让我的主人感到满意。

他用他的口舌解那些纽扣，撕扯那些布料，如蒙昧始族朝拜大地般寸寸亲吻路飞逐渐滚热的身体，他们双手交握，十指紧扣，在路飞耳边深深地压下。路飞的手指神经质地扭动着，敲击抠挖着萨波凹陷的手指骨节。因为那些零碎、散乱的亲吻，潮湿、磨人的舔弄，尖锐、世故的啃咬，路飞含混地哼哼着，他太年轻，这种拉锯式的性爱，于他就是无情的巨浪，把他抛上抛下遍寻不到宣泄的出口。他的声音细细碎碎地落在地上，像一朵朵溅起的火星。他唯一反抗他坏心眼哥哥的方法就是扭动身体来躲开那些撩拨的触碰，可他不明白他每一次的挺动腰身都是向他哥哥的主动祭礼。

如猫与老鼠。

如主神与祭品。

如过往的每一次。

萨波把另一只手伸进被子里，这让路飞终于得到机会，他空出的那只手在虚空中一挥而过，在向下时，又被他哥哥抓住再次按在枕头上。路飞拿额头撞了下萨波，那力气大概不小，震得床“吱嘎”了一下，可萨波只是笑笑，随即，我便看到那被子勾勒出的动作形迹和路飞猛然急促的呼吸让我主人露出促狭的笑容。路飞猛的震颤了下，脑袋离开枕头，又一下子跌落下去，他的胸膛急促地起伏着，想要吐出嘴巴里的手套却又看了眼萨波“唔唔”着咬回去。

这些都让我的主人感到喜悦。

他终于开始拉扯那只手套，接收到路飞小小的，带点儿赌气性质的回拽。萨波便用那沾满腥香体液的手指涂抹路飞的嘴唇。最终那只手套被扯出来，反打在手背上发出“啪”的一声。路飞小小的“哼”了下，双眼湿润而明亮，他的双手也终得自由，带着两圈红痕像是普罗米修斯曾有过的镣铐。

他伸出舌头，不知羞耻地舔掉自己唇上的体液。

“萨波。”他说。

响亮的，清晰的，命令的。

这些都让我的主人感到兴奋。

他狠狠地捏住路飞的下巴，不在乎自己手指的力量会在那里留下怎样的罪证。他撬开年幼者的唇舌，不是第一次，不止一次，不会是最后一次。他的每个吻，微小的，试探的，挑逗的，深情的，绵长的，都如龟裂的土地永远饥渴。路飞是他的雨，他的冲动，他的原罪，他的告解。路飞勒紧萨波的肩背，而萨波用吻囚禁他。他们以一种置之死地的可怕方式接吻，有志一同的让人畏惧。我想，若真要论罪恶，只怕当事人对这份罪恶的“坦然”都要让一些自诩的圣徒愧不可比。

“真是可怕。”萨波结束这个吻，他半撑起身子，嘴上沾着猩红，那让他的目光带着种野兽看向猎物的悚然，“我可不记得有教过你这么凶残的方式。”

“可是我喜欢。”路飞不以为意地眨了下眼睛，他深深地吸了口气，他的肩胛骨耸起，让他的锁骨凹下个圆润可爱的坑穴。他歪歪头碰到萨波撑在他耳边的手，那上面的疤痕吸引了他的注意，他抓起那只手，仔细描摹着。

“怎么？”萨波问他。

那些疤痕都是灼烧后留下的痕迹，因烈火而干枯卷曲的皮肤现在呈现如冷却熔岩的颜色，无声暗示着曾经遭遇过的背叛与求生。路飞一眨不眨地看着，不由自主地伸出舌头舔了舔最深的一道疤痕，就像在品尝它的味道：“无论什么时候看……都觉得……超帅气的啊！”

他再一次被一个吻几乎夺去呼吸，一直到他用力拍打了萨波的背才得到喘息。

“真是不得了……”

兄弟二人都气喘吁吁，萨波攥住路飞的肩把他提起来，那动作带着些让人尖叫的疯狂，被子滑向一边，床因之而震颤，那些纺纱帷帘簌簌抖动着，有一边松脱了挂钩垂落下来。萨波在那片倾泻而下的白雾中狠狠地把路飞压在了床板上。

他让路飞的双腿为他打开，他用十指在那片小麦色的肌肤上烙下主权。

“很会说啊，**弟弟**。 ”


	6. Chapter 6

我在这时踩了踩柜面，我知道老怀表伊戈尔正躺在柜子里生闷气，可我却不在乎给他火上浇油，提醒他这是第42次。海因里希的那句话给了我一种莫名的启示，感觉他似乎在主人的情感归属上有着和我心照不宣的看法。这让我在第二天和伊戈尔打了个赌，看最终萨波是否会如我们预料的创造出新的一桩家族“丑闻”，不过他也对我敢于同他唱反调而变得有些气势汹汹。  
当然是以上床为判定依据。  
这个打赌在古董间不胫而走，乃至最后连马房的竹耙都有所耳闻。  
现在看来这个赌其实更像我们这些老古董之间无聊的玩笑，因为第二天我们就目送着艾斯在黑夜中匆忙离去，除了在出门前亲一下路飞的脸颊和与萨波热切拥抱外再无其他，虽然伊戈尔坚持说艾斯萨波拥抱的姿势有着不可告人的暧昧角度，但是我和佩吉，那只灰尘掸都觉得那只是他为了不输打赌而逞的强。  
当然我也没有好多少。  
因为在很长很长的一段日子里，到底有多长呢，大约是一年半的时间里，萨波和路飞的关系就是绝对意义上的友爱兄弟，除了萨波主人过于纵容路飞的顽劣都纵容到让我有些看不下去外，其他并没有什么能作为隐情的佐证。终于连每次来都忍不住要询问进展的安娜——克尔拉小姐的钥匙包——都放弃了打听，我和伊戈尔也只能一笑置之了。  
然而，意外总是不期而遇的。  
  
前情如此，还请诸位，耐着心，细听端详*。  
  
那是个仲夏夜，一场宴会在哥雅庄园里举行。说是晚宴，其实是好事之徒们有心而设，台面上挂的是东西区商会联谊的名目，台面下是为了让东区的艾尔蒙哲家族与此地的奥特卢克家族有个同聚一处的堂皇理由。艾尔蒙哲家族的小女儿正好到了适婚的年纪，而萨波先生显然是圣诞树上最大最亮的那颗星星。想来我的主人也是早就到了结婚的年纪，虽然有那么点儿风流韵事，却在这两年尤其安稳如山，这次得到一众人的推波助澜，与其说是想要促成一桩美事，不如说是给好事者们多增添一份饭后谈资罢了。  
我被安置在宴会长桌的正中间，在烦闷枯燥的古典乐中打着哈欠。我的主人显然和我有着差不多的想法，他随意地坐在窗边的蓝皮绒沙发上，一些女眷和男宾围绕在他身旁，当然艾尔蒙哲家的女儿也在其中，能看得出她的装扮也是花了心思的精巧，娇艳如一朵盛开的黄玫瑰。可惜就我见识过的主人的床伴来看，她显然不是他钟爱的口味，她虽然身材娇小但是胸部太过丰满，一头浅褐头发带卷还有着一对墨绿色的眼睛，当然最主要的还是性格关系，她太过娴静温柔，声音完全被那帮叽哩哇啦的贵妇所掩盖，便只能用一种楚楚可怜的悲戚目光望向我的主人，与萨波偏爱的热辣不拘的洒脱女子相去甚远。  
在第三次主人故意偏开艾尔蒙哲小姐的目光而引得对方泪珠打转后，萨波像是终于忍不住地拍了把膝盖，一下子站起来，他发出一声毫不掩饰的叹气，惹得众位看热闹的妇人摇着扇子掩嘴偷笑。哟哟哟，这下可好，那位小姐的眼泪可算是彻底掉了下来。  
“你们慢聊。”萨波客气地说到，眼睛向着楼上瞟去，“我想起还有些其他事务要处理。”  
说话间他便准备离开，变故便是在这个时候发生的，那位原本被我们所嘲笑的贵族小姐，也不知是哪里来的勇气，一把抓住了我主人的手，在我主人转身时，奋不顾身地吻了上去。  
烛火摇曳，乐声即止。  
贵妇们发出惊叹，男宾们淡笑不语，远处的老艾尔蒙哲露出赞许的神色。  
我得说，要不是因为这事情发生在我主人身上，搞不好真会成为一桩欧洲上流社会浪漫又新奇的美谈。可惜事件的主角之一是我的主人，就他那种讨厌别人不请自来的古怪性格，我直觉接下来将要发生事情难免会使得这位大胆的贵族小姐沦为笑柄。  
于是我眼睁睁地看着萨波主人眸色渐沉，眼睁睁看着他一把搂住艾尔蒙哲小姐的纤腰把她更紧地拉向自己，眼睁睁地看着他加重那个点到辄止的吻，又在众人将要鼓掌之前，一把，颇为没有绅士风度的一把，把那位已经开始意乱情迷的小姐推开。  
萨波就那样自得地站在众人的复杂交错的目光中。  
他略带嫌弃地抹了下嘴角，看向艾尔蒙哲小姐的眼神毫无同情。  
“对不起。”他冷冷地说，“你对我来说，太淡了。”  
“哎呀，真是个魔鬼。”  
蒂芙尼，我一旁的法兰西瓷果盘，尖声尖气地评价道。  
我能怎么说呢，除了伸直手臂让我的烛火更好地照亮整个大厅外，难道我还能当众鼓掌或者发出惋惜的责问不成？  
事实上所有人也行了与我同样的事。  
乐声又起，人们重新回到刚才被打断的话题，除了在只言片语间潜藏对刚才事件眉飞色舞的评论外，没有什么不同，老艾尔蒙哲气得脸色铁青，就像我隔壁盘子里放着的烤猪肝，他连他哭哭啼啼的女儿都没去管就离开了宴会厅，最后还是好心的克尔拉把艾尔蒙哲小姐送上了离去的马车。  
托这场闹剧的福，宴会早早收场了，而我的主人倒是在之后得了个自在，闲适地，甚至带点儿挑衅地直视每一位宾客，送他们一一离开。当整个宴会只剩下仆从在打扫的时候，萨波主人才招呼哈库管家，去把跑去小镇玩的路飞给接回来。  
“他不是一早回来了嘛？”哈库大管家瞪圆了眼睛。  
“什么时候？”  
“呃……我好像还在宴会上看到他来着，是不是回……”  
萨波猛的竖起一根手指打断管家的话语，他侧耳听了下，蹲到长桌边撩起桌布，果然看到路飞正躲在桌子下面大快朵颐。  
哈库大管家扑哧了一声，而主人向他投去的意味深长的一瞥扑灭了他剩下的笑意。  
“路飞，出来。”  
我听到大声咀嚼和吞咽的声音，却没看到路飞从下面出来。  
“我让人去做新鲜的，你在那里拿起来不是不方便吗？”  
我又听到几声咀嚼，接着是大口咽下的声音。  
“……萨波，你……要结婚了吗？”  
萨波沉默了下来，他回头看了哈库管家一眼，哈库立刻后退一步一阵摇手，接着就机灵地招呼故意慢吞吞其实想留下来看热闹的仆从们快速退出大厅。我的主人一直等听见大门紧闭的声音，才低头钻进桌肚里。  
我还稳稳地立在桌上，与蒂芙尼一起侧耳倾听，兴致勃勃。  
“你听谁说的？”  
“我听在桌子边吃饭的人说的，他们一直在讨论萨波与那个，恩，艾克儿什么的要结婚的事情。”  
“是伊斯蒙菲啊……”  
是艾尔蒙哲啊，主人。我腹诽道。  
我又听见一阵移动盘子和衣料摩擦地板的声音。  
“不高兴？”  
“……觉得这块牛排不好吃……”  
“真——难得呢。”我听见萨波主人拉长声音打趣道。  
于是又是一段尴尬的言语空白，寂寞得我忍不住数起了桌布上的污渍点。  
“我们还是出去吧。”我终于又听见了主人的声音，接着是听见拉扯的声音和挣开的声响，某人，猜也知道是某个家伙不小心撞到了桌脚，震得蒂芙尼都跳了一下。  
“萨波，也会走吗？”  
“什么？”  
“结了婚之后就要走吗，我听他们说艾克儿结了婚就要从家里搬出去。”  
“那不是一回事情。”萨波主人耐心地解释道。  
“那么我也要搬出去吗？”  
“……这和你有什么关系？”  
“说我是来路不明的家伙，我给萨波带来困扰了吗？”  
“……这话是谁说的！”  
“是因为带着我会给艾斯带去困扰，我才会被留在萨波这里的嘛？”  
“等一下路飞……”  
“爷爷也是说觉得带小孩太麻烦才把我给丢在乡下的，虽然我觉得挺好玩就是了……可是艾斯不理我的时候还是觉得很寂寞……”  
“等……”  
“你也会像艾斯一样离开我，是吗？”  
我的主人沉默了下来，接下来便只能听到路飞一个人的声音。  
“虽然知道艾斯和萨波都会有自己的生活，总是要离开的，可稍微想一下的话会觉得有点难受……”  
“艾斯也是，当时明明说我很强，也好不容易学会了游泳，可还是不管我反对，就把我留下来了。”  
“给我写了那么多信，说想我，却也从来没有说过，那就一起来吧，这样的话。”  
“萨波虽然一直对我很温柔，不会像艾斯一样打我或者不理我，可也什么都不告诉我，就像对待小孩子一样。”  
“那个时候出意外，发生火灾的时候，也是萨波因为想离开我们才独自一个人遇上的吧，想着要是我们在的话，我绝对，绝对不会让萨波受伤的，就算没有萨波高，也绝对可以把萨波从火场中救出去。”  
“当时明明说好三个人是兄弟，艾斯或者萨波却总是比我知道更多的事情……”  
“仔细想想的话，会觉得好吃的肉都不好吃了……”  
接下来又是一阵窸窸窣窣吃东西的声音，想来那不好吃的牛排到底还是进了某个人的嘴巴。  
“不过这也是没有办法的事情，所以我想啊，就是说，萨波总有一天也是要走的。”一个吸鼻子的声音，“就像索隆说的一样，是不可能永远住在一起。”  
“那么长戟大兜虫可以留给我吗！哦哦，我还想要那套银色的铠甲，穿起来~超~级~帅的呢！”  
“那么，以后再遇到的时候，萨波……还会……”  
接下来便是一声惊天动地的巨响，我低头看着萨波一把掀开桌布，同时拽着路飞的脚从在桌子底下不由分说地拖出来，路飞显然也被吓了一跳，下意识地抓住了桌布，于是上面放置的食物器具，当然也包括我，全都稀里哗啦地摔到了地上，那些汤汤水水撒了一地，自然也溅到了两兄弟身上。  
路飞喊了声萨波，却没有如往日般得到哥哥的回应。下一刻他被人一把抱起重重地丢到桌边，在他准备站起来时被萨波一把按了回去。我看见主人的两只手牢牢地按在路飞两侧，把他完全圈死在自己的双臂间。他显而易见生气着，耸起的肩膀随着混乱的呼吸绷紧。路飞张了张嘴，在还未说什么前被萨波猛得拍了把桌子的声音打断，那响动震得连二楼的大钟戴夫都该听到。  
“现在还在偷听的是不是想死！”  
我从未听过我的主人用这样气愤的声音说话，立时就听到门那边一叠声的对不起和慌乱离去的脚步声。萨波深吸了口气，他转回目光，而我躺在他脚边，正巧也看到路飞用同样不输于他的无畏气势瞪向他。在这一对毫无血缘的兄弟身上却存在着同样强烈的无上倔劲。我意识到，在路飞来到庄园的这一年多的日子里，这将是他们之间第一次火药味浓烈的争吵。  
一场要把有心为之的假象撕个干干净净，彻彻底底的战役。  
“你一个人脑子不好到底在想些什么乱七八糟的东西，艾斯的事情，你等再遇到他的时候好好问清楚他就可以了，你有没有搞清楚现在每天在认真照顾你的是哪个家伙啊！”  
唔噢。我在心里说，呜——噢——  
“说什么认真照顾，每次我去找你玩都会被你打发走！想要和你睡你也会嫌我呼噜声吵把我赶走！你明明就睡在隔壁，看到我还要问我来干什么！我问过依玛祖娜了，我睡觉根本不打呼噜！”  
“你，根本就，不知道，我，到底是怎么想的。你这个死小鬼，一天到晚艾斯艾斯的，是不是你只会念叨那个不在你身边的家伙，而从来不会好好看一眼陪着你的人啊？”  
哦——是“死小鬼”呢。  
我安静地躺在地板上，因为识破萨波主人就在嘴边的真相而力所能及地翻了个白眼。  
“萨波大笨蛋才是在说什么的傻话，我明明有很努力地留在萨波身边。萨波是萨波，艾斯是艾斯，你们又不一样！”  
“所以呢？”萨波停顿了一下，原本在对吼中越发震怒的两个人像是绞紧的锁链猛得被卡住了。  
“所以呢……”萨波的声音在整个昏暗的大厅回荡，**“到底有什么不一样？”**  
“恩，就是……”路飞接道。  
这时萨波快速地打断他：“你最好给我想清楚再说。”他用着平稳的语气，却给人一种下一秒就要把什么崩断的压迫感。  
“什么啊……”路飞声音不由得小了下去，虽然他眼睛还是圆溜溜地瞪着，在真真实实生着气的我主人面前，到底还是像个年幼的弟弟一样胆怯了，“明明是萨波跟那个艾克儿亲亲，我都看到了，现在却要问我问题……”  
“艾斯和萨波……就是艾斯和萨波的不一样啊……”  
我看到萨波主人按在桌面上的手指抽动了下，他咬了咬牙齿，目光直愣愣地凝视在路飞身上，可最终他像是猛然泄气了一般，像是忍受了一整夜的狂风而终于被降下的风帆一般，像是被什么重击而身受重伤一般，他摇晃了下，疲倦又丧气，他慢慢退开，得以让几乎被半推在桌上的路飞终于双脚着地。  
年幼的弟弟惊讶地看着自己的哥哥默不作声地把砸在地上的盘子，碟子一样样重新丢回桌上，他从来都纤尘不染的礼服上现在沾满污点。  
他的哥哥有这样狼狈过吗？  
萨波为什么这么生气？  
萨波到底在生什么气？  
怎么办，怎么办，怎么办？  
我几乎都能看到这些问题一个接着一个的从他的小脑袋里冒出来。  
在萨波主人握住我的时候，我感觉到他的颤抖，但他很快就把我丢开了。  
“对不起路飞，我……”萨波背对着路飞，他揉了揉自己的脖子，“要不你先回……”  
我看见路飞猛得跑了起来，就像今天那位贵族小姐一样，只是路飞并不以那种自我牺牲的，孤注一掷的赌博姿态，他更像是在进攻，急切地抓住他唯一能抓住的东西，他一把抓住萨波的手，在萨波转身时踮起脚尖，手也一把按住萨波的脑袋。  
与其说是接吻，不如说是撞上去更恰当点。  
我听见我主人闷哼了声，退开时，带着不可置信的震惊，而路飞看起来就像是咬了舌头样的哈着气。  
“现在我也跟萨波亲亲了，你不能走！”  
路飞又抿了下舌头，他的手还紧紧地抓着萨波，一如他的眼睛，在紧蹙的眉毛下，瞪得大而明亮：“萨波你不准逃！我不准你再逃走！”  
一段急迫的沉默，我看着萨波把重心从左脚移到右脚，缓慢地，他低头抹了下嘴唇看了眼，又伸出舌头舔掉它们。他再抬起脸的时候，并不再以一种兄长的目光审视面前的少年，或者说他终于剥离掉那层能让自己心安理得的伪装，他厌烦了那层伦理，厌倦了那层温柔，也厌弃了那层自欺欺人的谎言。  
吻，是恶魔诱惑人类的第一步。  
萨波反手扣住路飞，把这个倔强的家伙拉的离自己更近，他用目光代替手指，逡巡少年月色下的面容，暗海中的波光，灰烬中复燃的火，穿透层云的曦光，他弟弟一心一意只看着他一人的眼睛。  
“不错呢。”他哼笑了下，“真是会说啊，**路飞**。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前情如此，还请诸位，耐着心，细听端详*。  
——这句是莎士比亚《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的开场白，套一下，来显示这只烛台的显摆得瑟。  
并不是什么多重要的梗…………(´;ω;`)


	7. Chapter 7

“要被淹死了。”  
路飞嘀咕了一句，小小声的。  
他的脸涨得通红，因为缺氧而张着嘴，吞吐着柔软猩红的舌。  
和萨波做爱，就是溺水。  
路飞把湿漉漉的头搁在哥哥一下下震动的肩膀上，他的手环过萨波弓起颤动的背，绞紧已经皱成一团的属于哥哥的衬衫，就如沉船中的遇难者为了不让自己坠海而把自己和浮木紧紧地拴在了一起。不过这当然是萨波的杰作，用着“要好好抓紧不能松开，让哥哥高兴哦”的甜蜜话语，哄骗路飞与他玩这种“看谁先松手”的游戏——到底是路飞先松开手来更紧地拥抱萨波，还是萨波收回按定在枕头上的手重新触摸路飞滚烫潮湿的身体呢？一切在这肉欲荡漾的暖室内，还皆未可知。  
我听见床下的虎皮毯，床尾的垫脚凳，床边的桃木心柜子，床顶的油彩壁画已经开始拿这件事情打赌，我可不屑参与这件事情，只是默默地担心自己可别再被打翻到地板上。  
看萨波与路飞的做爱就像在看一场发生在狡猾智者与诚实勇者间的战役。  
虽然这样的形容很奇怪，可这对兄弟似乎从第一次的肉体交合开始，就是追逐冒险多于温柔缱绻。仿佛只有狠狠地把路飞干出声，干到他哭泣，干到他瘫软，干到他模模糊糊地伸出手摸索，干到他断断续续，抽抽噎噎喊出自己的名字，才能作为性爱收场的谢幕词。  
我的主人，异常执着于这种行进仪式，强迫症般地把每一次性爱都策划成对弟弟忠心的考验。  
  
  
当灯火从整个哥雅庄园熄灭，当只有月亮和乌云作为证人。  
我的主人舔过路飞咬出的鲜血，把更真实丑陋的自己向其交付。他轻柔地托起路飞的脖子，却用着掠夺的方式再次亲吻他。我看见路飞的眼睛在黑暗中瞪大，亮如星子，他初识人事，却就要品尝这世间最禁忌浓烈的感情。  
我的主人如暴君一般亲临他，用舌头征缴他的呼吸，用手指标记他的肩胛。  
他在放开路飞让他汲取呼吸的时间里，赤裸裸地丢下温柔萨波的面具。  
** “我想对你做很坏很坏的事。”**  
他幽幽地说，踩碎那些言不由衷的推拒疏远，把那些掩藏在每一次不经意亲昵接触背后的真相，剖开给路飞看。  
路飞吞咽了下，萨波在这时伸出手指描摹路飞肿胀发红的嘴唇。  
** “所以我和艾斯不一样。”**  
老戴夫在这一刻敲响午夜零点的钟声，沉闷而悠远的吼声，提醒灰姑娘丢下水晶鞋，提醒睡美人要么在王子的吻中醒来要么就要继续沉睡。  
路飞吸了口气。  
  
  
“萨波。”  
路飞开始喊他，在萨波一次次撕裂他贯穿他却又治愈他温暖他的震颤中。他抓着的白色衬衫几乎要被绞碎，外凸鼓起的指节白如骨瓷，指尖又因偾张血脉泛出无花果的红。在他汗湿的鼻尖，圆润的肩头，光裸的背脊上，烛火跳动着茜草橙色的舞蹈，眼角沁出的泪珠闪烁如诗人的辞藻。  
“萨波。”  
路飞喘息着，喑哑的嗓音还沾着少年人的粘糯，就好像你听见，他就会粘在你的耳廓上。痒，暖，燥。  
“……萨波……”  
路飞的脚跟在丝绒床面上拖行，拉扯出人类欲望的图腾，他一下下难耐地卷曲脚趾，蝉翼一样的指甲搔刮过他哥哥的腰肢，手肘也不留情地敲击着萨波的背肌。  
“萨波！”  
他的哥哥不理他，也不看他。只偶尔给他随意的几眼和几下敷衍的触碰。他们之间的联系似乎只有那一下下楔进他身体里的欲望。鼓胀，燎原。  
“萨波，萨波，萨波………你抱抱我啊。”  
路飞终于喊起来，那些因为不能彼此触碰便趁虚而入的寒风让他裸露的皮肤泛起颤栗，而近在咫尺的萨波是火，滚烫却不会灼伤他。他松开手去捧住萨波的脸颊，于是正好看到他哥哥得逞的笑容，他有些生气，皱起唇尖，但很快他的哥哥用真心实意的吻安抚他，这个时候，他又是仁慈的君主了，慷慨的让他的臣民予求予取。路飞霸道地圈住萨波的脖子，让他们之间拥挤窒息，而萨波托起他，稍冷的手扣在路飞的发尾，贪婪地触摸那如蓟花冠般的黑发。  
路飞的一只手终于懒懒地耷拉到床边，陷入纠缠的帐幔之中，偏偏又牵扯上萨波床边的铃绳。于是那用来传唤仆役的铃铛被摇响了，随着萨波的动作，路飞的动作，一下一下的震动，越摇越快，越摇越急切，伴随着抖动的帐幔，摇晃的床柱，合成一支原始欲望充盈的鼓点。  
在铃铛终于“哐啷”坠地后，萨波把路飞吻得直直坐起，再一把按下他，让自己顶进他的最深处。路飞只能因他的粗鲁而受到伤害，也只能因他的抚慰而体验灭顶的快感。  
  
一方是千方百计的索取，一方是不谙底线的满足。亦或者，这只是表面的假象，索取者近如乞讨，给予者实为满足自身。  
如果不是因为喜爱，无知的夏娃怎么会亲手摘下鲜红的禁果？  
如果不是因为喜爱，亚当又怎么会甘愿与她一起离开伊甸园？  
圣经里代表诱惑的蛇，从一开始就只是人类为真实的内心欲望杜撰出的托词罢了。  
  
  
“萨波不会对我做很坏的事。”  
我们的路飞是整个庄园的小幺，他以一种新芽破土的气势成长在自己的人生道路上，成年人自定的世俗规则无法成为他的约束。他是无法理解“礼仪”、“伦理”、“廉耻”这些在成年人心中最为虚无却又颇为重要的东西的。他用小动物一样的眼睛观察这个世界，想必世界的投影在他心中也纯然是本能与直觉的构建。  
“如果只是这样的话，我一点都不讨厌！”  
他明亮，甚于我的烛火。  
“萨波想做什么就做好了！萨波对我做的每件事情，除了你自说自话地走了，我都很喜欢！”  
为了肯定自己所说的话，路飞又重重地点了下头。  
我看着我的主人垂下身子完全依附在面前少年挺立的肩膀上，他在路飞看不见的背面捂住脸，那些因家人背叛而被火灼黑边缘的梦魇，那些一个人和自己影子对话的日子，那些记忆沙滩上弥足珍贵的几颗金沙，是我那个一贯强势的主人生命中最大的几笔脚注，而现在，这些悲伤的，孤独的，渴求的，都因为这个少年迎向我主人的怀抱而变得真实有意义。  
“我是不能没有萨波的！”  
我的主人是个无畏的无神论者。  
他曾说过，他只信仰能让他握在手中的东西。这虽然有些狂妄，但只相信自己所能把握的东西未尝不是一种有先见之明的自我救赎。  
而现在，他的怀抱里，只有路飞。  
  
  
“萨波，你看起来很高兴？”  
在喘息中，在烛光中，在心满意足的依偎中，路飞这样询问我的主人。他歪着头，头枕着我主人光裸的肩膀上，他汗湿的发梢因呼吸而打湿我主人起伏的胸膛。  
被询问者停下了玩弄弟弟耳垂的动作，他的一只手还环着路飞的腰，用他的手臂把黑发的少年囚禁在自己所能容许的方寸之地，我听见他的呼吸，深沉，满足，仿佛从他灵魂的最深处发出。我的主人轻擦过路飞亮晶晶的眼角，用拇指碾过他湿润的嘴唇，用指尖感受他最柔软潮热的舔吻。  
笑容在他英俊的面容上浮现，在他玩闹地拉扯少年嘴角的时候。他伸长脖子，更用力锲进怀中那健康柔韧的身体，在淫糜的水声中，搅动纠缠的软舌。  
蜡油芯在燃烧中滋滋作响，滚落而下的烛泪盛满我的烛台，那未散的热度似乎连我都能烫痛。  
我的主人一眨不眨地，只注视着眼前的少年，那些葬于黑土弃于深渊的生命，那些与棺木同藏的真相，那些用笑容装点的杀伐，那些献祭给撒旦的信仰，那些唇舌间窃窃流转的蜚言，总是在这样的目光中，被一次又一次的焚毁。  
典当过灵魂的复仇者也意外自己重新寻回的完整。  
整幢大宅在此刻静默，因为都是如我这般无言的目击者。  
整幢大宅又在此刻喧嚣，只为我主人的话语而颤栗。  
我那出身显贵，教养优良的主人啊，此刻却毫不在意地吐露宛如草莽农夫般的粗鄙之语：  
  
** “干你，总是最让我愉悦的事。”**

  
  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一支内心戏很丰富废话很多修辞很闹心的烛台……很爱演啊！  
再也不想写这种视角的闹心玩意口口口口口口口  
本来想把每个物品套海贼人名的，然而觉得实在太丧所以还是算了。


End file.
